Moving On
by Alianne Potter-Black
Summary: She came back once a month every month every chance she got, for the rest of her life.  She would look at the inscription on the stone and she would smile, because that was Fred, and that was all she needed to move on.   Angelina moves on after many years


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Angelina. I don't own a lot. But I do own her speech because a lot of it is what i said to my friend at his funeral. Any names you recognize aren't mine.

**Summary: **years after the final battle, Angelina Johnson tries to move on

**Pairings:** AJ/LJ implied past AJ/FWCC

**Authors random quote:** "the years pass by and time heals all wounds, except the ones you didn't know you had"- no idea who said this but it's true

* * *

_

* * *

_

Trying to move on 

It's not as easy as it may or may not seem. No matter how many years pass by, I'll still miss your laughter, your smile, that stupid look you got on your face when you wanted to laugh at the worst moments. The pranks we'd play, Quidditch, being part of your life, I can't forget that. For so many years, you were more than my best friend, more than a team mate; you were part of who_ I_ was part of _me._ You were crazy, you were stupid but you were a _bloody genius! _It didn't matter that you had your real partner in crime, your brother, I was always still involved. He still hasn't moved on, you know. The shop is still up only because of Percy, who keeps things going when it gets to be too much.

And yet life moves on. Oliver and Alicia got married last year. Katie and George have finally set a date. Harry and Ginny's first just went off to Hogwarts. Neville, you remember him, yea, he's teaching there. He and Luna got engaged last month. I meant to come by, but I just haven't had the chance. Bills girl, Victoria, or whatever her name is, she's a fifth year now. She's a Prefect like her daddy. She took so much after her mum, you know, she's so gorgeous, I don't know how Teddy hasn't asked her out yet. Teddy's head boy just so you know, tell Remus and Tonks if you get the chance. Percy's wife Penny (Penelope Clearwater, the girl he went out with back in his last couple years at school) just announced that they are expecting yet another child. I swear, they're gonna be just like your parents if they keep it up- this is gonna be their fifth. Ron and Hermione they had another about 3 weeks ago. Speaking of children though, I thought I might let you know, even if you already do know it, Lee and I are expecting our first child. You won't ever believe my due date, Fred, really, you'll never guess. I suppose you can't, seeing as you're stone. I'm due on April first. I told Lee that if it's a boy, we are naming him after you. Can you imagine, Fred Johnson-Jordan? God think of the trouble he would get into.

But Fred, I'm not just here to tell you that everyone has a family, I bet you know that already. I'm not the only one to come visit you. George comes every day. Ron and Hermione come at least once a week with Harry. When ever Teddy is here visiting his parents, he has orders to visit. Fred, I miss you more than you will ever know. It's so weird. I mean I'm _with _Lee, but I still love _you_. I mean you were so young when you died. It makes us all smile to remember that, as Percy is always saying, "You died laughing, knowing your family would know what to do." That perpetual smile that was always there, day and night, whether you were in the shop, talking to girls, playing quiddich or even fighting the death eaters, it never faded when you did. Your mum and dad never took your name off the clock, its still there where it should be pointing to 'home'. The only difference is that in stead of a picture, your name is there, no picture, just the name. "Fred", it reads. And that's it, no special words, just like the stone that I look at now. It's weird if you think about it. Your life was so piercing, so exuberant and your death so sudden, no one thought about what to say in your epitaph. And so I look at a simple stone, beautiful as it may be, it isn't you. It may say your name but it doesn't say you.

"Fred Weasley

1978-1998

Lived and died with a smile"

That's all it says. In a small cemetery, I guess that's all you need but it just isnt you. "Lived and died with a smile" as true as that may be, it's just not right to me. But then I guess neither is living with your lover's best friend, having your lover's friend's baby, marrying the man you love's best friend even if you do love the new man. Fred, I'm sorry. I'm veering off course, too. I'm sorry. I'll come back soon. I have to go

* * *

**7 months later

* * *

**

Hey there. Sorry it's been so long. You'll never guess what happened; well actually I guess you will. I had twins, Fred. A boy and a girl, Fred and Alexandra. Born April 3rd at 4:30 in the morning. They're both beautiful. I wish you were here to see them. Of course if you were here, they wouldn't be here, and you would be mine and George would be whole again and his best man at his wedding would be you not Percy, and who knows maybe your dad would still be here with us and Charlie would have gone back to his dragons or gotten married instead of staying at the Burrow taking care of your widowed and lonely mother for the rest of his life. But seventeen years have passed now and I know better than anyone that you aren't coming back. So I guess that the only thing I can do is to keep coming here as often as I can and pray that my baby Fred turns out as wonderful as his namesake was. Well, I have to get going, my old friend, the babies are getting restless and I'm starting to feel my eyes water. Tell your father and Remus and Tonks and Mad-eye, if he's up there, hello for us all. Tell them we miss them and wish they were here with us. But most of all, my darling Fred, if you ever get the chance to suddenly appear in George or Lee's dreams, tell them to stop thinking about how you would want things and just do it how they want. I'm tired of Katie bitching and saying that George can't make up his mind when it comes to owning a business that he has had for almost 20 years. I love you my dear friend and I will try my best to come back as soon as I can.

_And so she walked away again, wondering for the millionth time how she ever had the courage to come back here. As she got to the gate, Angelina Johnson-Jordan turned around and blew a kiss in the direction of the marble block which held her best friend and first love._

"Fred Weasley

1978-1998

Lived and died with a smile"

_She was finally happy with the simplicity it held. She smiled because she knew that was what he had told them to put. _

_Angelina wasn't religious, she didn't know whether or not she believed in god. But she knew her love, her Fred, was up wherever it was that he was, and he was watching her. Fred had always watched over her. Because he was Fred- part of the trouble causing duo and half share owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And even in death, she was still his Angel and he was still her hero. _

_She came back once a month every month every chance she got, for the rest of her life. She always had little Freddie there with her and every time, she would look at the inscription on the stone and she would smile, because that was Fred, and that was all she needed to move on.

* * *

_

I really hope you liked it, please tell me what you think.


End file.
